When Dementors Attack
by Charming Marauders
Summary: One Off, Set in the first task of the triwizard tournament. Harry has to save the school from Dementors, what will he do? save everyone? or just yell at Dumbledore? Read to find out.


**When Dementors Attack**

**By Charming Marauders**

A.N.: This was a dream I had and after a bit of tweaking I thought it was an interesting twist on the story so I've posted it. Tell me what you think.

A.N.2: quite a lot of OOCness, especially Dumbledore.

Spoiler Warning this takes place in the first task of Goblet of Fire so spoilers of that chapter (20)

Disclaimers: The first bit of this is taken straight from J K Rowling' Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire pages 314-315 (English children's hardback), the characters and settings are hers but the plot is mine. Also I do not own Charmed or more specifically the spell shown.Oh and I don't own Lord of the Rings either.

* * *

"'It's marks out of ten from each one,' Ron said, and Harry, squinting up the field, saw the first judge - Madam Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long, silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

'Not bad!' Said Ron, as the crowd applauded. 'I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder…'

Mr Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

'Looking good.' Ron yelled, thumping Harry on the back.

Next, Dumbledore. He, too, put up a nine. The crowd were cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman - Ten.

'Ten?' said Harry in disbelief. 'But … I got hurt … hat's he playing at?'

'Harry, don't complain!' Ron yelled excitedly.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and than a number shot out of his wand, too - four.

'What?' Ron bellowed furiously. 'Four? You lousy biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!'"

As Harry looked at the red A.N.I thought the should be different colours. four floating in the air he felt a chill over his neck.

Out of instinct he looked up.

Ron followed his gaze and saw it.

A Dementor was hovering fifty feet above the nearby trees of the forbidden forest.

'Aargh!' Harry screamed when he realised he wasn't seeing things, causing the people in close vicinity to him to stare at the Dementor too.

The Dementor, as if frightened by many people staring at it, turned and fled to the gate. Although it's more likely it was scared of the Hungarian Horntail that had just woken up! Charlie Weasley and his colleagues ran up and stunned it again; double and triple checking that it was secure.

"Panic over" everyone thought, heaving a collective sigh.

Or not, as the case may be.

Hermione saw the first and tapped Harry on the shoulder in awe-struck silence.

'What is it Hermione?' Harry asked thinking about how pleased Sirius would be for him.

'De … demen … tors. Lots … of Dementors.' Hermione gasped out before she fainted.

'Aargh!' Harry yelled again and started dragging Hermione's stone cold body away from the dragon enclosure.

Hundreds of black clad Dementors were flying towards them, very fast indeed.

'Ron, grab her feet, we need to find Dumbledore.' Harry instructed.

Now, the man in question, the esteemed Professor Dumbledore was hotfooting it to the Quidditch pitch, the closest place for him to hide in.

The rest of the school followed his lead and ran to the stands.

Harry went with the flow and after depositing Hermione in the Gryffindor changing room ran back up the lawns to help the 7 Elder students who took advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the three teachers fight the Dementors away.

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry yelled thinking of Sirius.

* * *

Harry, with the most successful pantronus, fought away the majority of the Dementors while the other students produced feeble wisps of silvery vapour.

'Well, a lot of help you guys've been!' Harry sarcastically told the other students when they, or rather he, Moody and Snape, had fought off the army of Dementors, who had bombarded them for thirty minutes straight before retreating.

'Right, where did McGonagall go then? Off to cuddle up with Dumbledore no doubt!' Harry said as he stared at the spot where the Dementors had retreated to and disappeared.

'Just where do you think you're going?' Snape called after him as he walked towards the Quidditch pitch, the most likely place to find Dumbledore.

'Erm, to find Dumbledore.' Harry said whilst thinking _Bog off Snape I've got to go tell the prat of a headmaster what he will want to know._

'Well clean this mess up before you go anywhere.' Snape said thinking this would annoy Harry.

The stands had flown all over the grounds and the trees of the forest were a sight to behold.

'Okay,' Harry said simply then with a few choice words.

'Let the object of objection become but a dream,

As I cause this scene to become un-seen.'

All of the seats were back where they belonged and the trees back in one piece.

'Now I'm going to see Dumbledore.' Harry stated turning back towards the pitch.

'Wait, how did you do that? Snape asked suspiciously.

'Well … I watch way too much TV when I'm at the muggles' in the summer and this TV show called Charmed has witches in it and they sued that spell, I wondered if it would work and it did!' Harry replied inwardly laughing at Snape's confused look!

* * *

'Dumbledore!' Harry yelled as he walked on to the pitch.

'Harry! How lovely to see you. Congratulations on that spectacular retrieval of the egg.' Dumbledore said, straightening up from where he was cowering behind the scoreboard.

'Where the hell were you?' Harry yelled at Dumbledore.

'Well … I was scared and you seemed to be handling it perfectly on your own.'

'God, you wuss. It's not like it's Voldy-thing, or anyone as scary as that. I mean come on I've been dreaming about him for months remember? Have you even read the first chapter of Goblet of Fire? I mean what the hell was that about? Evil or what just killing some random old bloke.'

'Erm, yes, you see, Harry, I skipped to the end of that book and I've decided that Dementors are way more scary than a bloke who kills people for fun. I mean come on, they suck your soul out of your mouth. He just kills you. As the great white wizard Gandalf said in Return of the king: "To a wise man death is just the next great journey."'

'Yeah, well that's just stupid you idiot, now I'm going to summon my broom and egg and then write a huge letter to Sirius. So if you don't mind I'm off!'

'Accio Firebolt and random gold egg thingy!' Harry said as he waltzed away to find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

A.N.: Well hope you liked it. I may do more Dementor attacks in the future I don't know you'll have to ask my muses about that! Please leave a review, it makes my muses want to give me good ideas! 


End file.
